Assobios de uma Sombra Familiar
by PhoenixtheHedgehog is here
Summary: Eae galera, essa é minha primeira fanfic espero que gostem Obs. Meu OC também participa Outra coisa importante é que os personagens são do mesmo estilo do Equestria Girls ou seja são todos humanos, a aparência você escolhe.
1. Chapter 1

Era outro dia normal em Canterlot High, e Sonic, obviamente, entediado até a morte

Sonic: Fala sério, por que todo mundo precisa ser tão lento?

Rainbow Dash: Se acalma, pelo menos temos período livre depois

Sonic: E aí liberdade

Após uma longa aula de historia, o sinal toca

Sonic: UHUUL LIBERDADE

Rainbow Dash: Aí azulão me espera aqui, tenho que guardar minhas coisas

Sonic: UGH tá, mas seja rápida

Rainbow Dash saiu para guardar seus materiais e Tails aparece

Tails: E aí Sonic, olha só meu novo dispositivo que é capaz de rastrear altas energias. Com ele vai ser muito mais fácil achar as Esmeraldas do Caos

Sonic: Legal!

De repente Shadow se aproxima e o dispositivo do Tails começa a apitar

Tails: Ótimo, está funcionando perfeitamente

Shadow: Falsário, a Rainbow Dash me disse pra te avisar que as garotas querem se encontrar com nós na entrada da escola

Sonic: E ela disse o por que?

Shadow: Isso já não é da minha conta

Sonic: He he tá bom Emo-Supremo, valeu pela dica

Era fim da escola e como combinado a turma inteira estava lá

Pinkie Pie: Chamei todos vocês aqui porque vamos ter uma FESTA

Todos, exceto Shadow comemoraram

Sonic: Aí SIM

Silver: As festas da Pinkie são as melhores

Phoenix: Puxa saco

Shadow: Eu tenho mesmo que ir nessa festa?

Silver: Eu não vou perder uma festa da Pinkie Pie então é melhor você ir ou te levo a força

Phoenix: Acho que não é uma boa ideia...

Sonic: Então, Tails você vai né?

Tails: Não sei... Tenho que fazer alguns upgrades no meu disposi...

De repente o dispositivo do Tails começa a apitar loucamente

Sonic: É da pra ver

Shadow: Não é isso que ele tá falando falsário

Phoenix: Quer dizer que tem algo poderoso ao redor...

Mas algo estranho acontece e uma voz familiar surge

?: Já faz muito tempo, Shadow

Imediatamente todos olham para trás e veem uma pessoa bem semelhante ao Shadow

Silver: Conhecemos você?

Sonic: Espera, como sabe que o nome dele é Shadow?

?: Cedo ou tarde vão todos descobrir... Mas vou dar uma dica, está tudo relacionado ao desastre de Soleana, 10 anos atrás

Naquele momento Shadow sabia do que se tratava, parecia que ele tinha lembranças dele

Shadow:... O Projeto Solaris...

?: Olha só parece que alguém sabe usar o cérebro

Shadow: O que você disse?

Parecia que Shadow estava pronto para dar um soco na cara daquele estranho

?: Não importa, eu sei que você vai descobrir quem eu sou rapidamente

Então o estranho se retira

Rarity: Ai, mas quem era aquele bruto

Phoenix:(Projeto Solaris...)

Sonic: Aquele cara precisa relaxar um pouco

Silver: Mais alguém achou ele familiar?

Shadow:(Projeto Solaris... Essa não, isso é impossível)

Sonic: Shadow tá tudo bem?

Shadow: Acho que sei quem ele é... Não tenho muita certeza... Vou refletir mais tarde sobre o assunto...

Então de repente Silver usa sua telecinese para levitar Shadow, que foi pego de surpresa

Shadow: PERDEU A NOÇÃO DO PERIGO?! ME PÕE NO CHÃO AGORA!

Silver: Só depois que chegarmos na casa da Pinkie, não vou perder uma festa dela por causa de um cara qualquer

Shadow: SILVER!

Assim todos chegaram na casa da Pinkie Pie, Tails estava mexendo no seu dispositivo, Sonic estava jogando com a Rainbow Dash, Applejack e Knuckles estavam disputando quebra de braço, Silver estava conversando com o crus... Digo com a Rarity, Pinkie estava na tigela de ponche com a Sunset, e Shadow estava no canto com os braços cruzados e a na sua cabeça a palavra "Projeto Solaris" não saía da cabeça

Phoenix: Então Shadow, qual o seu palpite daquele cara estranho ser?

Shadow: Suponho que seja Mephiles, mas isso é impossível... derrotamos ele uma vez... Como ele voltou?

Phoenix: He he o Sonic tá ferrado se for ele mesmo, agora não tem a Elise pra salvar ele hehehe

Sonic: EU OUVI ISSO!

Phoenix: Eu sei hahaha

Shadow: Preciso de um tempo

Phoenix: Aonde vai?

Shadow: Procurar respostas

Então Shadow se retira da festa, e Phoenix se senta ao lado da Fluttershy

Phoenix: Cuidado com as costas Sonic hahaha

Sonic: "Ha ha" muito engraçado

Rainbow Dash: Alguém pode me explicar sobre o que vocês estão falando?

Phoenix: O Sonic tá sem a sua Super Girl

Sonic: Cala a boca

Silver: Mas e se for verdade?

Phoenix: Mas é verdade, tá achando que vamos lá em Soleana buscar a Elise pra ressuscitar o Sonic de novo?

Silver: Não! Tô falando daquele cara

Sonic: Você acha que ele é o Mephiles mesmo?

Silver: Espero que não

Phoenix: 2, não tô disposto a ver o Sonic sendo salvo por uma garota de novo não he hehe

Sonic: Phoenix eu vou te dar um chute!

Phoenix: Calma cara hahaha

Longe da festa estava Shadow andando e pensando

Shadow:(E se ele realmente for o Mephiles? Como ele voltou? Como?)

Riing riing

Shadow: Droga... Ah é obvio... *no celular*O que você quer Sonic?

Sonic: Por acaso você tá indo atrás do Mephiles?

Shadow: Não é da sua conta!

Sonic: Aí só tô falando que se precisar de ajud...

Shadow: Posso cuidar muito bem de mim mesmo

Sonic: Tá bom tá bom, Jesus...

Shadow: Se você queria ligar só para me fazer perder tempo, então nem ligue

Sonic: Calma falsário, além do mais você tá perdendo toda a diversão

Shadow: Não preciso de "diversão"

Sonic: Tá bom, você que sabe, até mais

Shadow: Não me ligue de novo

Chamada encerrada

Shadow: Se eu precisar de ajuda... Ele tá achando que eu sou o Silver?

De volta a festa

Sonic:...e foi assim que derrotamos Solaris

Rainbow Dash: *segurando a risada* você morreu por uma sombra?

Phoenix: E foi salvo por uma garota

Sonic: Eu sei que é engraçado, mas eu ainda assim fui herói

Fluttershy: Isso soou muito perigoso

Sunset Shimmer: Então quer dizer que o Silver vem do futuro e quase matou o Sonic

Silver: Se não foss...

Sonic: *tosse*IT'S NO USE*tosse*

Silver: Como eu estava dizendo, se não fosse pelo Shadow eu teria matado o Sonic

Sonic: Vai sonhando

Applejack: Já é quase 9:00 horas e o Shadow nun volto

Sonic: Você conhece ele

Phoenix: Sempre pensando

Silver: Acho que ele tá atrás do Mephiles

Tails: Mas ele não pode enfrentar ele sozinho

Knuckles: Ele tá bem pare de se preocupar

Sonic: Knuckles tem razão, o Shadow pode se cuidar sozinho

Já eram 23:30 e Shadow ainda não havia voltado e a turma estava assistindo Tails Doll: A Maldição.

As garotas estavam completamente assustadas mas os garotos nem estavam dando bola. De repente Tails Doll aparece na tv e grita "CAN YOU FEEL THE SUNSHINE?" As garotas pularam de medo, a Rarity se agarrou no Silver, a Applejack quase quebrou a mão do Knuckles, a Fluttershy escondeu o rosto no peito do Phoenix, a Pinkie Pie só riu do boneco, a Sunset abraçou o Tails e a Rainbow Dash pulou no Sonic

Sonic: Fala sério Dashie, tá com medo de um boneco? Hehe

Rainbow Dash :*envergonhada* O-O QUE? E-EU NÃO TENHO MEDO DE NADA

Phoenix: Ta tudo bem Fluttershy, hehe esse boneco não existe

Fluttershy: *assustada* É por isso que eu odeio filme de terror

Applejack: Uau Tails, onde é que oce arrumou esse filme?

Tails: Horripilante né

Knuckles: Horripilante é a Applejack quase quebrar minha mão, ouch

Todos começaram a rir, e de repente a porta se abre revelando o Shadow

Sonic: Até que enfim falsário

Pinkie Pie: YAAAY o Shady voltou

Shadow: Pinkie Pie, já te disse pra não me chamar desse nome!

Silver: E então, descobriu algo?

Shadow: Infelizmente sim, aquela pessoa com quem falamos hoje de manhã...Era o Mephiles

Sonic:...

Silver:...

Phoenix: Tu tá ferrado Sonic.

Fim do capítulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

A festa tinha acabado, todos estavam dormindo e Sonic tendo um pesadelo

Sonic: (Então você voltou pra mais, não é?)

Mephiles: (Hahahahaha, agora posso ter a sensação de te matar novamente)

Sonic: (Pfft, é o que vamos ver lentinh... AHHH!)

Num piscar de olhos, Mephiles perfura a barriga de Sonic com a mão

Mephiles: (Ainda não acabou, o pesadelo está só começando...)

Sonic acorda assustado, respirando rapidamente e estava suado

Sonic: Ughh, era um pesadelo... Mas... Parecia tão... Real!

Sonic se levanta, e toma cuidado para não acordar ninguém, mas uma pessoa viu ele se levantando e indo para a cozinha. Sonic estava na cozinha, bebendo água, quando ele sente uma mão nos seus ombros. Ele se vira rapidamente assustado e percebe que a mão era de Rainbow Dash

Sonic: Ahh! Meu Deus DASH! QUER ME MATAR DE SUSTO?!

Rainbow Dash: *rindo* E por que acordou tão cedo, medroso?

Sonic: Primeiro, não sou medroso e Segundo... Eu... Eu...

Rainbow Dash: Você?

Sonic: Tive... um pesadelo...

Rainbow Dash: *num tom sarcástico*Awwwn o bebezinho da Dash teve um pesadelo?

Sonic: Se toca Rainbow

Rainbow Dash: *rindo* Mas, qual foi seu pesadelo?

Sonic: Sonhei que eu tinha encontrado Mephiles, e estávamos prontos para lutar, daí ele me mata e fala que ainda não acabou... Meu Deus parecia tão real

De repente, Sonic sente a Rainbow Dash abraçando ele

Rainbow Dash: Não fica assim, eu sei que você pode encarar esse Mephiles. E é claro você tem a gente pra te ajudar.

Sonic: Valeu Dashie, eu realmente precisava disso

Rainbow Dash: *bocejando* Acho que é melhor voltarmos pra cama

Sonic: É, temos aula cedo

Então Rainbow Dash pega a mão de Sonic, fazendo ele ficar vermelho e eles voltam a dormir

De manhã na escola Sonic e Silver estavam na sala esperando o professor chegar

Silver: Você acha que o Mephiles ainda tá por aí?

Sonic: Nah, provavelmente ele se assustou por eu ser incrível demais, e deve estar muito longe daqui

Naquele exato momento o professor chega na sala com um garoto que se parecia com o Shadow mas sem cor e boca, e isso fez com que Sonic e Silver ficassem de boca aberta

Professor: Classe, quero lhes apresentar o nosso novo aluno de Canterlot High, Mephiles

Sonic: Você só pode tá de brincadeira

Aluno: Olha só, ele não tem boca hahahaha esse não vai passar nunca da prova oral

Mephiles: Ao contrario do que pensa, posso não ter boca mas falo perfeitamente, mas você tem boca e o que sai dela já vi que não presta

Silver: *sussurrando*Parece que ele não tá de olho em nós por enquanto

Sonic: *sussurrando*Eu não estou preocupado com isso, ele deve estar de olho em alguém daqui... Mas quem?

Enquanto isso nos corredores Shadow e Phoenix estavam discutindo sobre o mesmo assunto

Shadow: Pelo menos ele não é uma grande ameaça por enquanto já que o Iblis não existe mais

Phoenix: Mesmo assim, todo cuidado é pouco, talvez ele não esteja atrás do Sonic ou do Silver ou você, ele deve estar planejando atacar nossos amigos

Shadow: Hmpf, espero que ele esteja preparado para o que vai enfrentar

Sonic: E aí galera

Shadow: O que tá fazendo aqui falsário?

Sonic: O professor teve que sair então tenho esse período livre

Phoenix: E cadê o Silver

Sonic: Ele foi no banheiro

Mephiles: Ora, ora, ora se não é o Iblis Trigger

Sonic: Parece que o velho meia boca voltou

Mephiles: Aahh, vejo que tem um novo amigo, não é Phoenix?

Phoenix: Como sabe meu nome?

Mephiles: Eu se de várias coisas sobre você, os outros ainda acham que você é um criminoso?

Phoenix: Eu... eu não sei do que está falando

Dava pra ver a tensão subindo entre Mephiles e Phoenix

Mephiles: Ah sim, hahahaha, eu te conheço muito bem Phoenix

Phoenix: VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA ABERRAÇÃO

Mephiles: hehe E... Como vai a família?

Sem pensar duas vezes Phoenix deu um soco no rosto de Mephiles derrubando-o no chão. Quando ele se levantou havia sangue no nariz dele. Mephiles então retribuiu com um soco no estomago de Phoenix seguido de um uppercut nocauteando ele.

Mephiles: Má ideia

Sonic: Agora você vai ver só!

Antes que Sonic pudesse atacar, Mephiles segura Sonic pelo pescoço enforcando-o

Mephiles:... Eu poderia simplesmente te matar agora...

Então Mephiles solta Sonic, que cai no chão tentando respirar

Mephiles: Mas seria muito fácil

Então Mephiles vai embora e Sonic se levanta e ajuda Phoenix a se levantar

Sonic: MAS QUE DROGA SHADOW, POR QUE NÃO FEZ NADA?!

Shadow: Eu tentei usar o controle do caos mas... Nada aconteceu

Phoenix: Aii, minha cabeça...

Silver: Pessoal! Eu voltei o mais rápido que pude...

Sonic: Silver! O que aconteceu?

Silver: Alguém...se acidentou... E a ambulância chegou...só tem um problema...

Shadow: E qual seria o problema?

Silver: Esse "Alguém"...é a Rainbow Dash...

Fim do capítulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

Todos estavam chocados com a notícia, mas Sonic sentia mais raiva do que preocupação

Sonic: Aposto que foi o idiota do Mephiles

Shadow: E o que estamos esperando? O Natal? Vamos ajuda-la

Phoenix: Silver, você sabe o que aconteceu? Em detalhes?

Silver: Sim, eu estava no banheiro

Flashback

Silver P.O.V

Lá estava eu, lavando as mãos no banheiro

Silver: (Será que eu conto pra ela? E se eu levar um fora? E se...)

Quando escutei um barulho muito alto de algo caindo

Silver: Uou o que foi isso? Foi muito alto pra ser o livro de alguém caindo, é melhor eu ir investigar

Quando cheguei no lugar de que o som veio, vi a Rainbow Dash e um pedaço da parede em cima da perna dela. Eu corri pra ajudar e usei minha telecinese para levitar o pedaço da parede. Também percebi que a perna dela estava sangrando

Silver: Fica aí eu vou buscar socorro!

Fim do Flashback

Sonic: Aquele maldito desgraçado!

Quando chegamos Mephiles e Ranbow Dash(se apoiando num pé só)estavam lá então decidimos se esconder e escutar a conversa

Rainbow Dash: Vamos lá, cai dentro, tá com medo de apanhar de uma garota?

Mephiles: Não estou aqui para brigar, mas sim te avisar sobre o Sonic

Rainbow Dash: O que tem ele?

Mephiles: Ahh, não me diga que ainda não percebeu que ele está te usando?

Rainbow Dash: Usando?...

Mephiles: Pense, ele te trata tão bem, e mostra ser seu melhor "amigo". Mas ele só faz isso por que sabe do seu potencial , ele sabe que você é a melhor atleta da escola, ele sabe que se ele andar perto de você ele vai ganhar popularidade

Rainbow Dash: Não... i-isso é m-mentira!

Mephiles: Apenas observe, e depois me diga

Com isso Mephiles saiu e Sonic, Shadow, Silver e Phoenix chegaram

Sonic: Dash! Meu Deus, você está bem? Se machucou mui...

Rainbow Dash: Tá, Tá, eu tô bem(Será verdade o que Mephiles disse sobre o Sonic?)

Sonic: Dash, tá tudo bem? Você me deixou preocupa...

Rainbow Dash: Eu disse que estou bem! Só preciso fazer um curativo

Sonic: Quer que eu ajude você chegar lá?

Rainbow Dash: Tá tudo bem, eu posso ir sozinha!

Rainbow Dash foi em direção à enfermeira, mas deixou Sonic mais preocupado ainda

Sonic: O que será que deu nela?

Phoenix: Pfft, o que você acha? Uma parede cai na sua perna e você quer ficar calmo?

Sonic: Eu sei, é que ela me parecia fria

Silver: Sobre o que Mephiles deve ter dito a ela?

Shadow: Phoenix tinha razão, ele tá atrás de nossos amigos, não de nós!

Phoenix: Espera, sério? Eu estava certo sobre isso?

Silver: Então é melhor tomar cuidado, e ficar atentos. Quem poderia ser o próximo?

Sonic: Eu vou dar uma olhada na Dash, vocês continuem de olho no Mephiles

Phoenix: Pode deixar

E então Sonic corre até a enfermaria, deixando Shadow, Silver e Phoenix para trás

Phoenix: Bom, eu não sei vocês mas eu tô morrendo de fome, se precisarem de mim vou estar na cantina

Silver: Me espera aí eu vou também

Shadow: (Mas que esfomeados, numa hora dessa querem comer)Eu vou ficar de olho nas garotas, nos encontramos mais tarde

Phoenix: Sim, claro, também precisamos discutir sobre o assunto

Silver: Ótima ideia, podemos nos reunir na minha casa as 18:00 horas

Shadow: Então é melhor avisar a todos

Então Phoenix e Silver chegam na cantina, quando uma de suas amigas o avista

Fluttershy: Phoenix, Silver, Aqui!

Nossos herois avistam Fluttershy acenando para eles, então eles decidem sentar ao lado dela

Fluttershy: Tudo bem Phoenix? Você parece preocupado-Ela disse colocando sua mão no ombro dele

Phoenix: Fluttershy eu preciso saber de uma coisa de você

Fluttershy: E o que seria?

Phoenix: Por acaso Mephiles chegou a falar com você?

Fluttershy: Não, na verdade nem vi ele hoje

Silver: Escuta, vocês correm bastante perigo. E precisamos que você e as garotas venham na minha casa as 18:00 horas, precisamos falar sobre isso

Fluttershy: P-perigo?!Que t-tipo de p-perigo?!

Phoenix: Mephiles não está atrás do Sonic, Shadow, Silver ou eu... Ele está atrás de vocês

Fluttershy: Meu Deus...

Phoenix: Tá tudo bem, ok? Eu não vou deixar que ele faça algo à você-Ele disse colocando sua mão no ombro dela

Fluttershy: Oh*ficando com o rosto vermelho*Obrigada

Silver: Ahem! Você quis dizer que NÓS não vamos deixar que ele faça algo à ELAS

Phoenix: AH, sim foi isso que eu quis dizer hehe(Valeu Silver você cortou o momento)

Fluttershy: Então... 18:00, na casa do Silver?

Silver e Phoenix: Sim!

Enquanto isso Shadow encontra Mephiles falando com alguém

?: Então você conseguiu enganar a garota?

Mephiles: Sim, ela vai ficar muito desconfiada de Sonic

?: Perfeito, e quanto as outras

Mephiles: Ainda vou falar com elas

?: Nesse ritmo eu vou conseguir destruir Sonic facilmente e vou finalmente construir meu império e dominar o mundo! Ho ho ho ho ho ho

Shadow:... O Doutor...

Sonic, Silver e Phoenix: EGGMAN?

Shadow: Foi o que eu vi

Sonic: Tem certeza que você não confundiu aquele cara com outro Bigodudo Nariz sem Freio?

Shadow: Tenho total certeza, era o Doutor Eggman

Phoenix: Uughh e o dia só tá começando

Fim do capítulo 3


	4. Chapter 4

Já era 18:00 horas, e todos estavam na casa do Silver. Quando Sonic chegou ele viu Rainbow Dash e sentou do lado dela, mas ela se afastou um pouco dele, ela ainda se lembrava do que Mephiles tinha dito

Sonic: Algum problema?

Rainbow Dash: Não, não só estou te dando espaço

Sonic: Tudo bem...

Silver: Muito bem pessoal, agora que estão todos aqui nós precisamos conversar

Pinkie Pie: Outra FESTA?

Shadow: Não Pinkie, esse é um assunto sério

Sonic: Nós descobrimos que Mephiles não está atrás de nós, e sim...

Phoenix: De vocês.

Sunset Shimmer: E quão perigoso ele é?

Shadow: Ele tem muitos poderes, mas o mais perigoso é sua habilidade de persuadir

Silver: Ele vai tentar enganar vocês, assim como me enganou

Sonic: Espera um segundo, agora que tocou no assunto o Mephiles disse sobre você ser um criminoso Phoenix... Isso é verdade?

Phoenix: É o que todos pensam...

Fluttershy: Mas por que?

Phoenix: Acho que já está na hora de vocês conhecerem um pouco mais de meu passado

PhoenixTheHedgehog is here: Pra quem não sabe como ele é, ele tem a mesma aparência que o Shadow, mas é totalmente branco e as faixas vermelhas que o Shadow tem, Phoenix tem azuis, e seu olho também é azul mas ele tem uma pequena cicatriz no olho esquerdo.

Flashback

Phoenix P.O.V

Ufa, mas que jogo incrível mal posso esperar para chegar em casa e tomar um banho

Phoenix: Mãe, Pai?! Cheguei! (Cadê eles?)

?:AHHHHHHHHH

Phoenix: MÃE?!

Eu escutei minha mãe gritando, eu não sabia o que era mas quando descobri... Eu gostaria que não ficasse sabendo. Eu vi... Meu pai com uma faca cheia de sangue... Da minha mãe...

Phoenix: O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?!

Pai: E você é o próximo!

Ele tentou cortar minha cabeça ao meio. Eu desviei mas fui um pouco lento e a faca pegou no meu olho esquerdo, eu não parava de gritar de dor enquanto o sangue escorria pela minha face. Quando meu pai percebeu o que fez, ele se suicidou na minha frente. Eu tinha sangue nas minhas mãos e pais mortos. De repente a polícia chega, acho que foi pelos gritos e eles viram o sangue na minha mão e meus pais mortos. Eles acharam que eu os matei... Eu tentei explicar mas eles não ouviram. Então eu fugi e a notícia falsa inteira se espalhou. Todos pensavam que eu era um criminoso mas eu não era... Eu não era...

Fim do Flashback

Fluttershy: Oh meu Deus Phoenix... Eu sinto muito-Ela disse dando um abraço nele

Phoenix: Tá tudo bem... O pior é que eu tenho essa cicatriz que não me deixa colocar o passado para trás

Sonic: Poxa, foi mal Phoenix, eu não sabia que você tinha um passado assim

Phoenix: Tá tudo bem, mas isso não importa mais, o que importa é que vocês estejam a salvo

Shadow: Tomem cuidado, Mephiles sabe usar as palavras

Silver: Se pelo menos tivéssemos as 7 Esmeraldas do Caos...

Tails:...Espera, É ISSO...

Knuckles: Tails, você teve uma ideia?

Tails: Meu dispositivo de rastreamento, podemos rastrear as Esmeraldas do Caos com ele

Sonic: Ótima ideia Tails

Shadow: Mas vamos precisar ser rápidos, Mephiles pode atrair as Esmeraldas pra ele

Phoenix: Uma coisa de cada vez, quantos aqui tem uma Esmeralda do Caos? Eu tenho 1

Sonic: Eu também

Shadow: Eu tenho 1 também

Silver: Eu tenho 1 Esmeralda do Caos

Phoenix: Então são 4 esmeraldas, falta mais 3

Sonic: Senhoras e Senhores, parece que temos um plano

Depois de discutirem o assunto, Sonic e Phoenix estavam indo comprar refrigerante pra festa que decidiram fazer

Sonic: Então cara quando que você vai chamar a Fluttershy pra sair?

Phoenix: Do que você tá falando?

Sonic: Ah fala sério ela é caidinha em você

Phoenix: E quando VOCÊ vai chamar a Rainbow pra sair?

Sonic: Touche

De repente Phoenix sente uma energia estranha pelo ar

Phoenix: *para de andar*Sonic...

Sonic: O que foi?

Phoenix: CUIDADO!


	5. Chapter 5

Phoenix P.O.V

Essa não! Mephiles estava atrás de nós e ele... Ele tentou matar o Sonic, igual a primeira vez... Mas eu pulei na frente e algo estranho aconteceu quando eu pulei. Um corpo meu falso e digitalizado foi criado no lugar que eu estava e quando empurrei o Sonic, outro corpo falso foi criado no lugar de Sonic... Parecia que os corpos falsos tinham sentimentos, como se fossem de verdade... A isca perfeita

Sonic: MAS O QUE FOI AQUILO?

Phoenix: Eu não sei

Sonic: Como ele não nos vê? Ou ele vê e não tá fazendo nada?

Phoenix: Acho que estamos invisíveis

Sonic: Então vamos aproveitar para atacar!

Phoenix: Não! Vamos buscar as bebidas, não podemos enfrentar ele desse jeito

Logo depois eles estavam de volta na casa do Silver

Silver: Aí estão vocês, o que aconteceu? Por que a demora?

Phoenix: Espera... Deixa eu...descansar... Um... Pouco...

Sonic: Tá tão cansado assim?

Phoenix: Depois do que aconteceu? Sim!

Silver: Se quiser pode deitar no quarto de visitas

Phoenix: Valeu... Tô... Indo... Lá...

Silver: O que aconteceu?

Sonic: O Mephiles tentou me matar mas o Phoenix pulou na frente, daí corpos falsos de nós foram criados, ficamos invisíveis, compramos a bebida, o caixa derrubou as moedas do troco e agora estamos aqui

Silver: O MEPHILES TENTOU TE MATAR?!

Todos olharam pro Silver confusos

Shadow: Como é que é?

Fluttershy: Cadê o Phoenix?

Sonic: No quarto de visitas

Applejack: Ispera um instante, oce disse que esse tar de Mephiles tento te matar?

Sonic: Sim!

Rarity: E você está tão calmo assim por que querido? Você quase foi morto!

Shadow: Que falta de sorte... OUCH-Silver dá uma cotovelada na barriga dele

Sonic: Espera aí cade a Rainbow?

Pinkie Pie: Ela está lá no quintal, disse que precisava de um tempo

Sonic então foi a encontro de Rainbow Dash, ele viu ela sentada na grama, ele se aproximou e colocou a mão no ombro dela, ela se vira assustada

Rainbow Dash: AHH! AI MEU DEUS SONIC! QUER ME MATAR DE SUSTO?!

Sonic: Parece que o jogo virou, não é mesmo?

Rainbow Dash:...

Sonic: Ei Dash, o que tá te incomodando?

Rainbow Dash:*suspiro*O Mephiles me disse que você tá me usando pra ser popular...

Sonic: O-o que?

Rainbow Dash: Ele disse que você só me trata bem porque quer ser popular e você sabe que eu sou a maior atleta da escola e...

Sonic: Dashie, eu não te trato bem porque quero ser popular, eu te trato bem porque eu gosto muito de você, você é incrível, especial, bonita, então é claro que eu vou te tratar bem-Sonic disse enquanto abraçava ela

Rainbow Dash: Poxa Sonic, me desculpa por ter duvidado de você...

Sonic então deu um beijo na bochecha dela deixando ela vermelha

Sonic: Tá tudo bem, vamos voltar pra festa

Então os dois voltaram pra festa, tudo estava indo bem, menos para Phoenix que estava no quarto, seus sentidos pareciam que estavam evoluindo, ele sentia, cheirava, e ouvia melhor. Antes mesmo que a porta do quarto se abrisse ele já pulou para tràs em posição de luta, mas quem estava atrás da porta era Fluttershy

Fluttershy: Phoenix, está tudo bem? -Ela disse enquanto se sentava ao lado dele

Phoenix: Uughh não, minha cabeça vai explodir de dor...

Fluttershy: Tudo bem se eu ficar aqui com você?

Phoenix: Sim, fica a vontade

Fluttershy: Phoenix, você sempre ficou sozinho?

Phoenix: Bom... Sim, já que todos achavam que eu era do mal eu nunca tive companhia...

Fluttershy: Eu... Quis dizer se você já namorou alguém...

Phoenix: Ah, bom eu nunca namorei

Fluttershy: E você pretende namorar?

Phoenix: Bom, tem uma garota que eu tô afim mas eu não sei se ela sente o mesmo

Fluttershy: *ficando triste*Oh, e quem é essa garota?

Phoenix: Hehe tô falando com ela agora hehe

Fluttershy: *ficando vermelha*E-EU?!

Phoenix: Sim, se quiser dar uma chance, nós podemos...

Fluttershy: *abraçando ele forte*SIM,SIM EU QUERO... Digo... Se você quiser e não se importar

Phoenix: Bom eu quero...

Então eles se abraçaram de novo por uns 2 minutos, parece que temos um novo casal mas, será que Phoenix vai conseguir enfrentar os riscos?...


	6. Chapter 6

Nosso casal estava aproveitando seu momento especial

Fluttershy: Sua cabeça ainda dói?

Phoenix: E muito...

Fluttershy: Quer que eu busque um remédio pra você?

Phoenix: Se não for muito incômodo

Fluttershy: Não é, eu já volto-Ela disse enquanto deu um beijo na testa dele

Então Fluttershy volta para a cozinha, a procura de um remédio

Fluttershy: Silver, você tem remédio pra dor de cabeça?

Silver: Sim, está naquela gaveta, está se sentindo bem?

Fluttershy: É pro Phoenix.

Sonic: O que tem de errado com ele?

Fluttershy: Ele disse que sente muita dor de cabeça.

Tails: Eu sou formado em medicina, posso dar uma olhada nele se você quiser.

Fluttershy: Oh sim, por favor.

Então todos vão para o quarto de visitas onde Phoenix está, o primeiro a abrir a porta é Shadow, do nada ele recebe um chute na cara e seu pescoço fica preso entre duas pernas, logo ele cai no chão imobilizado

Phoenix: Achou que ia me enganar Mephi... SHADOW?! Me desculpa, achei que era o Mephiles, vocês tem a mesma energia.

Shadow: Eu vou deixar essa passar...

Sonic: Como que você sabia que estávamos chegando?

Phoenix: Eu não sei! De repente meu corpo começou a formigar em direção à porta, daí eu senti uma energia igual a do Mephiles, achei que era ele então me preparei pra atacar

Silver: E conseguiu.

Phoenix: Depois do que aconteceu mais cedo, eu me sinto tão estranho...

Tails: Quando você fez aquilo hoje mais cedo, você usou o Controle do Caos?

Phoenix: Acho que sim...

Shadow: Então seu corpo deve estar evoluindo suas habilidades.

Phoenix: Mas por que?

Tails: Todos que tem o Controle do Caos sempre ganham novas habilidades e geralmente aumenta as que já tem!

Sonic: Eu por exemplo, depois que executei o Controle do Caos, fiquei mais rápido ainda

Shadow: Meus reflexos e força foram aumentados e também ganhei novas habilidades

Silver: Depois que usei o Controle do Caos consegui a habilidade de viajar no tempo

Tails: Seu corpo deve estar evoluindo, tenta fazer o que você fez novamente.

Então Phoenix se levantou, fechou os olhos e ficou parado por 10 segundos, os outros acharam que ele não tinha conseguido, mas aquele corpo era falso, Phoenix estava invisível. Ele decidiu parar de brincar e foi mostrar para os amigos que tinha dado certo, ele cuidadosamente se aproximou de Fluttershy e segurou ela pela cintura

Fluttershy: AHHH!

Phoenix: Peguei você haha

Naquele momento o corpo falso desapareceu e Phoenix voltou a ser visível

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: Isso... Foi... INCRÍVEL

Phoenix: Uau, nem acredito que consegui fazer isso de novo

Sonic: Hehe parece que temos um novo brinquedo pra mostrar pro Mephiles

Phoenix: Acho melhor eu não... Fazer... Isso muitas... Vezes...

Shadow: Você precisa descansar e esperar seu corpo evoluir completamente

Phoenix concordou e todos saíram do quarto para deixar ele descansar

Fluttershy: Espero que ele melhore logo

Tails: Aquilo foi fantástico, Silver e ele tem as habilidades mais raras

No dia seguinte, que era sábado, as 6:00 da manhã, Sonic acorda com alguém fazendo barulho. Era a Rainbow Dash se preparando pra uma caminhada

Sonic: Milagres acontece

Rainbow Dash: Tipo?

Sonic: Tipo você acordar mais cedo

Rainbow Dash: Olha só quem diz

Sonic: Touche

Rainbow Dash: Quer vir também?

Sonic: Meh por que não? Claro, só vou pegar meus sapatos

Então Sonic e Rainbow Dash foram caminhar no parque, Shadow se levanta também, e ele vai até o quintal para tomar ar

Shadow: *suspiro*Ugh, mais um dia mais uma dor de cabeça... Ahh!

Shadow sente uma forte dor de cabeça

Mephiles: O "Eu" de agora absorveu seus poderes através das sombras de seu passado

Shadow: V-você?...Ahh!

Mephiles: O que talvez funcionou 10 anos atrás não FUNCIONA MAIS!

Mephiles então libera ondas de eletricidade contra Shadow fazendo ele voar e cair em cima de um carro

Shadow: Você vai se arrepender de ter feito isso!

Mephiles aterrissou em frente ao Shadow, Shadow sai do carro e avança em direção à Mephiles. Ele chuta Mephiles na barriga e soca seu queixo, fazendo Mephiles ficar desequilibrado

Shadow: LANÇA DO CAOS!

Shadow ataca Mephiles com uma lança do caos e faz com que Mephiles voe para trás, mas ele cai em pé

Mephiles: Hahahahaha, impressionante Shadow, mesmo assim continua tão tolo, lutando ao lado de traidores

Shadow: Eu posso decidir a favor de quem vou lutar, você não tem nada a ver com isso.

Mephiles: Venha para o meu lado Shadow, vamos ensinar a esses humanos uma lição depois do que fizeram com você, Shadow você tem todo o direito de vingança...

Shadow: Não tente me enganar Mephiles, você não tem direito de vingança, você só causa destruição

Mephiles: Você os perdoa? Depois do que esses humanos ingratos fizeram com você?

Shadow: Eu posso decidir meu próprio destino

Mephiles: É fútil, o mundo vai te trair, por que lutar? Por que arriscar sua vida por aqueles que te perseguirão no futuro?

Shadow: Se o mundo quiser virar meu inimigo, vou lutar como sempre tive.

Enquanto isso na casa de Silver

Rarity: Onde será que o Shadow está?

Phoenix: Provavelmente andando por aí dando uma de " Quem sou eu? "

Silver: Algo não está certo...

Riing Riing

Silver: Só um segundo pessoal *no celular* Shadow, cadê você?

Shadow: Silver! Você precisa tirar todo mundo daí da sua casa agora!

Silver: Por que?

Shadow: Mephiles está indo até aí e ele planeja pegar as garotas, ANDA LOGO!

Silver: Entendido.

Chamada Encerrada

Silver: Garotas, vocês precisam sair daqui agora!

Sunset Shimmer: Mas por que?

Silver: Não dá tempo de explicar! Vocês tem que sair daqui agor...

De repente a parede da casa do Silver explode, ricocheteando todos para longe

Silver: *tosse*ESTÃO TODOS BEM?!

Phoenix: Silver, enrola ele, eu vou tirar as garotas daqui

Silver: Ok!

Phoenix: Venham garotas

Mephiles: Hahahahahaha, ahh é um prazer revê-lo, Silver

Silver: Cai dentro seu Monstro

De repente uma bola de fogo surge do nada no meio de Mephiles e Silver, uma garota sai de lá e lança fogo em Mephiles que logo foge dela, quando a fumaça abaixou Silver teve uma surpresa

Silver: B-bla-Blaze?

Phoenix: Voltei, as garotas estão a salvo e... Quem é ela?

Blaze: Quanto tempo hein, Silver


	7. Chapter 7

Alguns minutos antes, longe da casa de Silver

Rainbow Dash: Agora temos um momento a sós

Sonic: É, sem ninguém pra me perseguir

Rainbow Dash: Você também tem alguém que te segue pra todo lugar?

Sonic: Você tem?

Rainbow Dash: Sim, a Pinkie, ela costuma me seguir pra onde eu vá

Sonic: Tem uma garota que me segue pra onde eu vá, e me abraça até a morte. Eu me pergunto onde ela deve estar...

?: SONIC!

Sonic: Oh não... AHH!

De repente uma garota rosa e com vestido vermelho abraça Sonic com muita força deixando ele sem ar

Sonic: Amy... Você... Tá... Me... Sufocando!

Amy: Finalmente te encontrei, achou que conseguiria escapar de Amy Rose?

Rainbow Dash: Aí larga ele, você vai matar ele!-Ela disse separando os dois

Sonic: Valeu... Dash

Rainbow Dash: Sem problema

Sonic: Rainbow... Essa é a Amy. Amy essa é a Rainbow Dash

Amy: Muito prazer, eu sou Amy Rose namorada do Sonic

Rainbow Dash: Namorada? – Ela disse com um pouco de ciúmes

Sonic: Amy pela milionésima vez, eu não seu namorado

Amy: É claro que é bobinho, fomos feitos um para o outro

Sonic: Amy somos só...

Sonic foi interrompido com o barulho de uma explosão vindo da casa do Silver

Rainbow Dash: O que foi isso?

Sonic: Não sei mas veio da casa do Silver, vamos lá!

Os três correram até a casa do Silver, quando chegaram viram a casa dele destruída, felizmente as garotas não estavam lá. Estavam somente Silver, Phoenix e... Blaze?

Phoenix: Até que enfim os dois pombinhos apaixonados chegaram, onde vocês estavam?!

Essa frase deixou Sonic e Rainbow Dash vermelho

Sonic: Só andando, o que aconteceu aqui?

Phoenix: Pois é, Mephiles chegou aqui e quase matou todo mundo

Silver: Se não fosse a Blaze teríamos um problemão

Sonic: Blaze? Ela tá aqui?

Silver: Pois é eu também não acreditei de primeira

Rainbow Dash: Quem é Blaze?

Blaze: Sou eu, perdoe-me pela falta de modos. Eu sou Blaze, princesa e guardiã das Esmeraldas do Sol

Rainbow Dash: Tudo bem, eu sou a Rainbow Dash, a melhor atleta de Canterlot High

Sonic: Continua sonhando Dashie

Blaze: Canterlot High?

Silver: É aonde a gente estuda

Phoenix: Como você chegou aqui?

Silver: É verdade, eu achei que você tinha morrido

Blaze: Mephiles tentou atacar meu reino, então quando ele fugiu eu segui ele, e acabei parando aqui

Sonic: O que será que Mephiles quer?

Shadow:... Do Caos!...

Shadow então aparece no meio da sala de Silver

Sonic: E aí falsário

Shadow: Silver... Você fez o que eu te mandei

Silver: Sim, as garotas estão a salvo e Mephiles foi embora

Phoenix: Shadow, você conseguiu descobrir algo do Mephiles?

Shadow: Não... Ele apenas voltou aqui então eu liguei pro Silver

Blaze: Shadow?

Shadow: Blaze? Como você chegou aqui?

Blaze: Apenas segui Mephiles...

Silver: Espero que a Rarity deixe eu ficar na casa dela por um tempo—Ele disse enquanto ligava para ela

Phoenix: Isso tá ficando cada vez mais estranho...

No outro dia(Segunda-Feira ;-;)todos estavam em Canterlot High na cantina

Sunset Shimmer: Então você é uma princesa Blaze?

Blaze: Sim, e guardiã das Esmeraldas do Sol

Silver: Eu conheço a Blaze a muito tempo, nós lutávamos juntos, até viajamos no tempo

Phoenix estava levando a colher na boca, mas ele parou e deixou a colher cair chamando a atenção de todos

Fluttershy: Tudo bem querido?

Phoenix: TODOS PRO CHÃO!

No exato momento a parede da escola explode e a tropa de robôs do Eggman aparece junto com ele e Mephiles

Sonic: Olha só quem é...

Eggman: Cordiais Saudações estudantes de Canterlot High, eu sou Dr. Eggman e estou aqui a procura de um estudante chamado Sonic, e é melhor que ele apareça ou todos aqui vão ser executados

Sonic então destrói os robôs em volta dos alunos e aterrissa em frente ao Eggman

Sonic: Quanto tempo sem ver hein, Bigodudo Nariz sem Freio

Então Shadow, Silver e Phoenix correm para ficar ao lado de Sonic

Shadow: Olá Doutor. Você escolheu um péssimo lugar para atacar!

Eggman: Ho ho ho ho, Agora tenho todos onde eu queria

Mephiles: Sua morte será lenta e dolorosa por tudo o que fez, Sonic. E agora que está sozinho será muito mais divertido

Então os robôs de Eggman prendem Shadow, Silver e Phoenix, que estavam lutando para se libertar

Rainbow Dash: Ele tem a gente! — As sete aparecem e ficam ao lado de Sonic

Sonic: Ficou doida? Isso é muito perigoso vocês tem que fugir!

Rainbow Dash: Eu não vou deixar você desse jeito—Ela disse enquanto as sete avançavam em direção aos robôs

Sonic: Rainbow! RAINBOW! Ugh, mas que garota teimosa!

Shadow: Ughh...Phoenix agora é uma boa hora pra usar seu poder...

Phoenix: Ok

Phoenix então fica invisível e passa pelos robôs e então liberta Shadow e Silver

Phoenix: Shadow! — Ele lançou uma Esmeralda do Caos para Shadow—Vai atrás do Mephiles, nós cuidamos do Eggman

Shadow: Certo! —Ele tele transportou até Mephiles

Phoenix: Pronto Silver?

Silver: Mais do que nunca

Silver então usa sua telecinese para levitar uma mesa, ele lança essa mesa nos robôs e Sonic aproveita para pegar impulso na mesa e cair no Egg Móvel

Sonic: Que tal levarmos essa briga pra fora?

Sonic então chuta o Egg Móvel para longe e aterrissa no chão

Eggman: Maldito seja Sonic! Eu ainda não fui derrotado

Eggman atira um laser, Sonic desvia mas o laser muda de direção para Rainbow Dash, Sonic então corre até ela e a tira do caminho mas o laser pega de raspão nas costas de Sonic fazendo um corte nele

Sonic: Aaahhggg...

Rainbow Dash: Sonic! Você tá bem?

Sonic: Por acaso parece que eu estou bem?!

Rainbow Dash: Não, eu vou te tirar daqui

Sonic: Tá tudo bem eu ainda consigo lutar...

Então um dos robôs atira uma das mesas nos dois mas Phoenix entra na frente e chuta a mesa de volta fazendo o robô explodir

Phoenix: Dash, leva o Sonic até a minha casa— Um laser vai em direção dele mas ele bloqueia e manda o laser de volta ao robô—No banheiro tem um kit de Primeiros Socorros, o resto você já sabe o que fazer

Rainbow Dash: Ok, vamos Sonic

Sonic: Aí eu posso lutar ainda

Phoenix: Eu já arrepiei com esse machucado nas costas pensando na Elise então nem pensa em ficar aqui, agora vai logo—Um robô atirou uma mesa em Phoenix pegando ele de surpresa e ele vai parar na parede, quando o robô ia finalizar, Blaze queima o robô e retira a mesa de cima de Phoenix

Então Rainbow Dash leva Sonic até a casa de Phoenix. Sonic se senta no sofá e Rainbow vai buscar o kit de Primeiro Socorros. Ela volta com o kit e começa a enfaixar Sonic

Rainbow Dash: Você tem que tomar mais cuidado...

Sonic: Você sabe que eu faço coisas loucas, principalmente por você...

Rainbow Dash: Mesmo assim...—Ela disse ficando vermelha

Sonic: Dash... Eu tenho que te fazer uma pergunta... —Ele estava muito vermelho, ela já sabia o que ele ia perguntar

Rainbow Dash: Sim...?—Ela lentamente se aproximava de Sonic e ele fazia o mesmo

Sonic: Você... Quer ser... —Ele ia terminar a frase mas foi interrompido por um beijo

Rainbow Dash: Pra a "coisa mais rápida que existe" você demorou pra perguntar, e... Isso respondeu sua pergunta?

Sonic: Eu não entendi direito, responde de novo hehe

Os dois se beijaram de novo, mas nem notaram que na casa de Phoenix tinha câmeras e ele viu tudo pelo celular

Phoenix: Acho que não vamos precisar chamar a Elise

Silver: Por que?

Phoenix: Sonic já achou sua especial ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Silver: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	8. Chapter 8

Algum tempo depois, Phoenix chega em sua casa, Rainbow Dash estava no sofá vendo TV e Sonic estava no quarto descansando

Rainbow Dash: Aí esta você, demorou hein?

Phoenix: Tá achando que foi fácil virar faxineiro a tarde inteira?

Rainbow Dash: Fizeram vocês limpar a cantina inteira?

Phoenix: E reconstruir a parede também...

Rainbow Dash: Ainda bem que eu não estava lá

Phoenix: Pois é, e eu preciso te falar algo a respeito do seu namoro com o Sonic

Rainbow Dash: Namoro? Com Sonic? Tá brincando né? Somos somente amigos—Ela foi andando até a porta

Phoenix: Rainbow... Olha pra cima...

Ela olhou pra cima e viu a câmera de segurança, ela se virou e viu Phoenix com o celular e na tela estava a visão da câmera

Rainbow Dash:*Suspiro longo*Tá bom... Mas por favor, não conta para os outros

Phoenix: Eu ia te falar isso, se você quiser falar para os outros, fica tranquila, mas eu te peço PELO AMOR DE DEUS, deixe Amy fora disso, nem sonhe em mencionar pra ela...

Rainbow Dash: É tão ruim ela saber?

Phoenix: Ela tem tanto ciúmes dele, que ela quase matou a irmã do Sonic achando que era uma garota qualquer

Rainbow Dash: Tá, valeu pela dica

Phoenix: Sonic está no quarto de visitas?

Rainbow Dash: Uhum...

Phoenix: Vai lá aproveitar seu momento com ele, porque depois se a Amy estiver por perto aí é tentativa de suicídio, se quiser posar aqui também já que Sonic não vai sair da cama por um tempo...

Rainbow Dash: Ok...

Então ela foi até o quarto de visitas onde Sonic estava, entediado até a morte

Sonic: Até que enfim você vem me checar Dashie

Rainbow Dash: Há quanto tempo você tá acordado?

Sonic: Uns 3 minutos até agora...

Rainbow Dash: -_- e você tá irritado por causa de 3 minutos?

Sonic: Aí pega leve, meu recorde foi 1 minuto e meio, eu mereço algum crédito não é?

Rainbow Dash: *Rindo* Você é esquisito Sonikku—Ela deu um abraço forte nele

Sonic: Aaii, hehe você é forte, aí você me lembrou de algo importante...

Rainbow Dash: E o que é?

Sonic: A Amy não pode saber que estamos juntos...

Rainbow Dash: Eu sei, o Phoenix já me avisou sobre ela

Sonic: Mesmo assim... A Amy faz qualquer coisa por mim

Rainbow Dash: Azulão fica calmo, eu sei cuidar de mim mesmo

Sonic: Eu sei disso Dash

Rainbow Dash: E como se sente?

Sonic: Bom... O ferimento já está quase totalmente regenerado

Rainbow Dash: Phoenix disse que podemos ficar aqui enquanto você fica melhor

Sonic: Ughh mas eu não quero ficar parado, eu quero fazer algo!

Rainbow Dash: Tipo?

Phoenix estava na cozinha tomando um copo d'água quando seu celular começa a tocar

Phoenix: Alo?*no celular*

Tails: Phoenix! Cadê o Sonic? O que aconteceu com ele? Ele tá bem?

Phoenix: Uouou calma aí cara, Sonic esta aqui na minha casa se recuperando do corte nas costas

Tails: Ufa, e é muito grave o ferimento?

Phoenix: O laser pegou de raspão então não deve ter sido nada grave...

Tails:*falando longe do celular*Aí galera, Sonic tá bem!

Phoenix: Tails com quem você ta gritando?

Tails: Não sou só eu que estava preocupado com ele

Phoenix: Bom tá tudo bem com ele, eu preciso ir, tchau

Tails: Até mais

Chamada encerrada

Phoenix: Acho melhor dar uma olhada nele caso... —Ele foi interrompido pelo som da campainha—Quem deve ser?

Ele foi até a porta e a abriu

Phoenix: Ah é você, entra aí

Fluttershy: Oi querido, tudo bem?

Phoenix: Não sei se "bem" descreveria a situação

Fluttershy: Hm... E o Sonic? Ele está bem? Me disseram que ele se machucou!

Phoenix: Ele tá bem... Eu acho, ainda não vi ele

Fluttershy: Onde ele está?

Phoenix: No quarto de visitas com Rainbow Dash

Fluttershy: Dash?

Phoenix: É, os dois estão juntos agora

Fluttershy: Sério? Isso é ótimo! Finalmente a Rainbow achou alguém especial

Phoenix: Amor, preciso que você não espalhe isso

Fluttershy: Por que?

Phoenix: Digamos que se uma certa pessoa souber, isso colocaria a vida dos dois em risco

Fluttershy: Meu Deus... E quem é essa pessoa?

Phoenix: Amy

Fluttershy: Amy? Mas ela é tão amigável

Phoenix: Sim, quando uma garota não dá em cima de Sonic

Fluttershy: Ela tem ciúmes?

Phoenix: Ela poderia até matar alguém por ele...

Fluttershy: Pode contar comigo—Ela deu um abraço nele—Eu não vou contar pra ninguém

Phoenix: Promete?

Fluttershy: Sim, Promessa da Pinkie—Ela fez os gestos com a mão

Phoenix: Agora senti firmeza, vamos lá ver eles

Eles foram até o quarto e Sonic e Rainbow Dash estavam jogando Fatal Kombat(Alguém me da um tiro)

Phoenix: Acho que alguém encontrou o meu... APERTA CIMA, AGORA ESQUERDA. AFUNDA O QUADRADO!—Sonic perde pra Rainbow Dash—...SONIC SEU LIXO!

Rainbow Dash: Já é a terceira vez hahaha

Sonic: Eu estava só me aquecendo

Fluttershy: Ainda bem que você está melhor

Sonic: Hehe, sabe como eu sou, ninguém me para...

Rainbow Dash: Além de mim...

Sonic: É! Além de você—Sonic dá um leve soco no braço de Rainbow Dash e ela retribui com um só que mais forte

Phoenix: Eu nunca pensei que esse dia chegaria Sonic

Sonic: Segunda-Feira? Ela chega toda semana mano...

Phoenix: Eu quero dizer sobre você namorar alguém

Sonic: Bom... O que eu posso dizer? Ela é tipo eu só que com estrogênio

Rainbow Dash: Eu não acredito que você fez essa comparação

Fluttershy: Vocês tem que tomar cuidado a respeito da Amy

Sonic: A gente sabe

Phoenix: Sonic, você sabe do que a Amy é capaz

Sonic: Pft, grande coisa

Phoenix: Ah é? Você se esqueceu daquela vez que você salvou sua irmã?

Sonic: Bom...

Phoenix: E daquela vez que o Knuckles disse que você foi meio bom na corrida de 100m nas olimpíadas e ela fez como que o Knuckles era a bola do Lançamento de Peso?

Sonic: Bom, aquilo...

Phoenix: Ou aquela vez que você, ela e Shadow estavam tirando foto e você puxou um sorriso no rosto dele, daí ele te nocauteou e a Amy esmagou Shadow fazendo nós levarmos ele para o hospital e a enfermeira deu em cima de você e a Amy foi quase presa?

Sonic: E isso também, mas...

Phoenix: Ou aquela vez que...

Sonic: Tá bom eu entendi! Eu vou tomar cuidado, se algo acontecer eu assumo a responsabilidade

Phoenix: Ainda bem, bom eu vou deixar vocês aí, tenho assuntos pendentes pra resolver

Fluttershy: Tudo bem se eu acompanhar você?

Phoenix: Claro, pode vir

Os dois saíram do quarto deixando Sonic e Rainbow Dash sozinhos novamente, Phoenix sentou no sofá, pegou seu celular e começou a discar um numero, Fluttershy deitou-se no peito dele

Phoenix: *no celular*Vai logo, atende...

Fluttershy: Pra quem está ligando?

Phoenix: Tails, preciso saber se o dispositivo dele está funcionando... Isso pode ser de ajuda para rastrear Mephiles... Alo? Tails?

Tails: Fala Phoenix

Phoenix: Preciso te perguntar a respeito do seu dispositivo, ele está funcionando?

Tails: Eu estou trabalhando nele agora

Phoenix: Se dermos sorte podemos utiliza-lo para rastrear Mephiles

Tails: Hm... Talvez, mas é uma boa ideia

Phoenix: Me avisa quando estiver pronto

Tails: Pode deixar, até mais

Phoenix: Até mais.

Chamada encerrada

Fluttershy: Então?

Phoenix: Ele disse que está trabalhando nele

Fluttershy: Ah... Bom...

Phoenix: O que foi?

Fluttershy: É que eu fico preocupada quando você luta contra eles...

Phoenix: Não precisa ficar preocupada... Mas esse rosto me diz que é outra coisa

Fluttershy: Eu... Eu tenho muito medo de que você vá lutar contra o Mephiles e... e—Algumas lágrimas já escorriam de seus olhos—Nunca mais voltar...

Phoenix: Eu entendo... —Ele a abraçou e ela escondeu seu rosto no peito de Phoenix, chorando baixo

Fluttershy: Eu não quero te perder...

Phoenix: E não vai me perder

Fluttershy: Promete?

Phoenix: Sim, Promessa da Pinkie—Ele fez os gestos com a mão

Fluttershy: Eu te amo...

Phoenix: Eu também... Mas sério, contra mim Mephiles não tem chance

Fluttershy: *rindo*É claro que não...

Phoenix: Como assim "É claro que não"—Ele deitou ela no sofá e começou a fazer cócegas nela

Fluttershy: Hahaha...Não... Phoenix... Hahaha

Phoenix: Você se rende?

Fluttershy: Hahaha... Sim... Eu me rendo

Phoenix: Viu? Sem chance hehe

Fluttershy: Sem...chance—Ela acabou dormindo

Phoenix: Se estava cansada era só me dizer, mas eu não te culpo... Você teve um dia longo hoje—Ele pegou ela no colo e a levou até seu quarto e a colocou na cama—Durma bem anjo—Ele a deu um beijo e voltou para a sala

Phoenix: E eu também tive um longo dia...

Sonic: Falando sozinho?

Phoenix: Não era pra você estar deitado?

Sonic: Eu estava, até dormindo, só que me deu uma insônia, daí vim pra cá

Phoenix: E o que tá te preocupando?

Sonic: Como assim?

Phoenix: Se você está com insônia é porque algo está te incomodando, porque eu sei que você é bom pra dormir e difícil de acordar

Sonic: Eu sei lá...

Phoenix: É por causa da Rainbow não é?

Sonic: É... Eu não posso deixar a Amy ficar sabendo...

Phoenix: Ué, é só não falar nada

Sonic: Falar é fácil...

Phoenix: Já é 23:34,acho melhor você ir dormir

Sonic: É... Valeu por deixar eu e a Rainbow ficar aqui

Phoenix: Tranquilo, não é só você que vai ter uma companheira essa noite também

Sonic: Não! Você tá namorando ela?

Phoenix: Não estava na cara?

Sonic: Até que enfim teve atitude...

Phoenix: Ah eu só segui o que um velho amigo me disse; Nada começa se você não agir

Sonic: Esse seu amigo não é velho ok?

Phoenix: *rindo* Até amanhã Sonic

Sonic: Até amanhã... Mas nossa conversa ainda não acabou

Não tão longe de lá estava Silver na casa da Rarity hospedado até que sua casa seja reconstruída. Já era meia-noite e ele estava acordado

Blaze: Você precisa dormir, ficar acordado até tarde faz mal à saúde

Silver: Eu sei...

Blaze: O que foi?

Silver: É tão estranho Mephiles voltar, e agora trabalhando pro Eggman...

Blaze: Você continua tão ingênuo

Silver: O que?

Blaze: Eggman e Mephiles querem Sonic morto

Silver: Não só eles

Blaze: Quem mais?

Silver: Parece que eles estão atrás das garotas, as ameaças sempre eram direcionadas à elas...

Blaze: Não é a toa

Silver: Como assim?

Blaze: Elas tem uma energia altamente poderosa, eu sinto quando passo perto de cada uma elas

Silver: Então você quer dizer que...

Blaze:... Eggman sabe disso e quer usar para algo

Silver: E ele está usando Mephiles para capturar elas

Blaze: Provavelmente

Silver: *suspiro* Menos um mistério...

Blaze: Eu vou dormir, sugiro que faça o mesmo

Silver: Eu... Vou ficar aqui um pouco mais

Blaze: Boa noite

Silver: Boa noite

No outro dia, Sonic e Rainbow Dash estavam indo a caminho da escola quando passaram por um beco e o bolso de Sonic começa a brilhar

Rainbow Dash: O que é isso?

Sonic: É a Esmeralda do Caos, ela está reagindo a outra Esmeralda

Sonic então tira a esmeralda do bolso e começa a seguir o brilho da Esmeralda, por fim ele encontra a Esmeralda

Sonic: Isso! Mais uma Esmeralda!

Rainbow Dash: Isso me parece muito suspeito...

Sonic estava esticando o braço para pegar a Esmeralda, mas uma armadilha é acionada e Rainbow Dash entra na frente de Sonic. Uma jaula prende Rainbow Dash ao invés de Sonic e com a Esmeralda que estava na jaula, ela é tele transportada para outro local

Sonic: NÃO! EGGMAN! QUANDO EU COLOCAR MINHAS MÃOS NELE, EU VOU... EU VOU... eu preciso encontrar ele, preciso reunir os outros...

Em Canterlot High

Silver: Eles estão demorando, eu nunca vi Sonic se atrasar desse jeito

Phoenix: O que será que aconteceu?

Shadow: Espero que um carro tenha atropelado—O celular de Shadow começa a tocar—Que falta de sorte*no celular*Cadê você falsário?

Sonic: Shadow! Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês, Rainbow foi capturada pelo Eggman mas eu não sei pra onde foi vocês precisam me ajudar!

Shadow: Se acalma. Agora, onde foi que isso aconteceu?

Sonic: À umas três quadras à esquerda da escola em um beco

Shadow: Não sai daí, estamos a caminho

Chamada encerrada

Silver: O que aconteceu?

Shadow: Eu explico no caminho, agora me sigam

Eles foram até aonde Sonic estavam e Shadow explicou tudo o que aconteceu no caminho, quando chegaram eles encontraram Sonic em posição fetal

Sonic: Só pode tá brincando...só pode tá brincando...

Phoenix: Ok, agora eu tô assustado

Shadow: Sonic... Sonic! SONIC! —Ele deu um tapa em Sonic tirando ele do transe

Sonic: Ouch... Até que enfim vocês chegaram

Silver: Sonic, você pode nos dizer o que aconteceu calmamente?

Sonic: Sim, Dash e eu estávamos indo pra escola, quando minha Esmeralda do Caos começou a brilhar reagindo a outra Esmeralda do Caos, quando eu estava pegando a esmeralda, algo acionou uma armadilha e... Rainbow Dash me salvou da armadilha só que foi tele transportada para outro lugar...

Silver: Hm... Espera!

Flashback

Silver P.O.V

Silver: Parece que eles estão atrás das garotas, as ameaças sempre eram direcionadas à elas...

Blaze: Não é a toa

Silver: Como assim?

Blaze: Elas tem uma energia altamente poderosa, eu sinto quando passo perto de cada uma elas

Silver: Então você quer dizer que...

Blaze:... Eggman sabe disso e quer usar para algo

Silver: E ele está usando Mephiles para capturar elas

Blaze: Provavelmente

Fim do Flashback

Silver: Eggman!

Phoenix: O que tem ele?

Silver: Ele quer usar as garotas para fazer algo... Sonic, precisamos achar Rainbow Dash...

De repente o celular de Phoenix começa a tocar

Phoenix: *No celular*Alô?

Tails: PHOENIX!

Phoenix: Tails? O que foi?

Tails: Eggman... Invadiu a escola... E levou as garotas

Phoenix: O QUE!?

Tails: Tem alguns alunos aqui que estão feridos... Knuckles, Amy, Blaze e eu estamos ajudando eles... Vocês precisam vir rápido

Phoenix: Estamos a caminho, aguente firme

Sonic: O que aconteceu?

Phoenix: Eggman invadiu a escola e levou as garotas, temos que ir até lá, AGORA!

Eles correram até a escola, quando chegaram estava destruída, em chamas. Eles correram pra dentro e ajudaram o restante de alunos escaparem do prédio em chamas. Então todos estavam fora da escola que caía aos pedaços

Sonic: Eggman... Ele vai pagar por isso

Shadow: O tempo dele acabou

Silver: Vou por um fim nessa historia

Phoenix: Tá na hora do grande final...


	9. Update

E aí galera, hoje não tem mais um capítulo de "Assobios de uma Sombra Familiar", mas sim um update sobre a série

Todos os capítulos vão ser traduzidos para o inglês em uma historia separada, mas vai demorar um pouco pra sair

Também quero agradecer aos 100 views na série, nunca achei que eu conseguiria isso, vocês são demais!

Hey guys, today no longer has a chapter of "Whispers of a Familiar Shadow", but an update on the series

All chapters will be translated into English in a separate story, but it will take a while to get out

I also want to thank the 100 views in the series, never thought I'd get that high number, you guys are awesome


End file.
